Legacy
Those who have proven to everyone that they have succeeded in their calling, that they have achieved the greatness that comes with being the descendent of one of the world's most powerful warriors, have only one path left in life. They must leave behind their own Legacy for others to follow. Only characters who have the Prodigy Path may select this Epic Destiny. Destiny Features: Disciple (level 31): Gain a minion, unique from other minions in the following ways: - This minion begins play at level 20 and only levels via this Epic Destiny. - Its base stats (before applying the Advancement bonuses) are: 18/16/15/14/13/12 - Its class depends on yours. + Defender/Berserker is Strong + Striker/Shadow is Rounded + Leader/Mentalist is Healer + Blaster/Elementalist is Blaster - 3 Primary Skills (Only 1 can be Ki/Martial) - 4 Secondary Skills This minion must take the Prodigy path. Its bonuses are determined by the remaining Path Features. A Mighty Disciple (level 35): Your disciple gains additional power by studying beneath you. - Increase its level to 22 (regardless of Elite Training Feat) - It gains a feat - It gains a feature based on its Class: + Strong Minions increase their Physical Die by 1 + Blaster Minions increase their Ki Die by 1 + Healer Minions can use Art of Healing 3 times per day + Rounded Minions gain the Studied Defenses class feature The Mightiest Disciple (level 39): - Increase its level to 25 (regardless of Elite Training Feat) - It gains a feat - It gains access to one of your Daily Powers. For both you and the minion, this power is upgraded to Ultimate status, increasing its damage, saves, etc. You may use this new Ultimate twice per day. Legacy powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: Teaching Fist At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Fortitude Hit: 4p + StrMod mod damage. Attacks by your Disciple against this target gain +5 to hit until the end of your next turn. Sensei Shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs reflex Hit: 4K + Wismod damage. Attacks by your Disciple against htis target gain +4 damage until the end of your next turn. Level 31 Encounter powers: Advisement Assault Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature, 3 Attacks Primary Attack: Strength vs Reflex Primary Hit: 2P Secondary Attack: Strength vs Fortitude Secondary Hit: 2P + StrMod Tertiary Attack: Strength vs Reflex Tertiary Hit: 2P + DexMod Special: For each attack that hits, if Flanking with your Disciple, your Disciple may make a basic attack. Coaching Crash Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Wisdom vs reflex Hit: 5k + wisdom mod damage. Miss: Half damage Special: If your Disciple is in this Blast, it takes no damage, and instead gains a +2 Power Bonus on Ki Attacks and Damage until the end of your next turn. Level 34 Utility powers: Impromptu Instruction Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Effect: Your Disciple gains a Trans Bonus of +4 for a number of rounds equal to your ChaMod. Schooling Stance Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Self Effect: You and your Disciple both enter the stance. While adjacent, you gain a +2 Stance bonus to attack and damage rolls, and to all defenses. Level 36 Daily powers: Demonstrating Devastation Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 10 Target: All Enemies in Beam Attack: Wisdom vs Fortitude Hit: 6k + wisdom mod, your Disciple may regain 1 use of a Daily Power. Miss: Half Damage, your Disciple may regain 1 use of an Encounter Power. Terrifying Tutor Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Cone 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Strength vs Reflex Hit: 6P + wisdom mod damage that ignores DR. Special: If your Disciple is in this Cone, it takes no damage, and instead gains a +4 Power bonus on Unarmed attacks and damage until the end of your next turn. Level 40 Ultimate power: Instead of a Power, the Daily chosen by The Mightiest Disciple gains a +1 to hit and an additional die of damage as long as your Disciple is still conscious.